clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Iskadar
Luna is an alien from the planet Sixam and was taken in by Jessy and Roxy after Luna snuck into the cargo hold of Jessy's ship when she was a child. After living with Faith, Ryder and Jake in the city, Luna decided to move to Sixam with her boyfriend Marc. Luna and Marc now live together on Sixam with their daughters, Karlee and Meredith Description Luna has two forms, her "person form" where she has black hair and more eastern features, and her true form. In her true form, she is blond, has spiky ears, and purple skin. She had blonde hair as an alien when she was a child, but black with blue tips when she became a teenager and an adult. She dresses in a very "hipster" style, at least when she was created. Toddlerhood There is nothing known about Luna's Toddlerhood. Childhood Fun While on her first space exploration, Jessy brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to move in, thus Jessy became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a person child. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. Jessy and Roxy were hesitant about adopting Luna as they thought they might get caught with an alien. They covered the dreamhouse in trees so it was a little more covered. Nobody ever found out about Luna. Apart from one day where she went to school in her alien form, but we pretend that didn't happen, as that would mess with a TON of the continuity in the series. Like, ALL of it. Teen Days Luna was a genius curator. Once Jessy finished the rocket ship, she travelled through a wormhole to the planet Sixam. She was often seen with Ryder, Jake, and Faith studying in their group called "The Smart Squad". Although they hung out as a group, she was really only close with Ryder with whom she had her first kiss. Adulthood She moved with the Smart Squad into the city. Luna and Jake showed they didn't get along as Jake was dating Ryder and Luna seemed to be jealous when the Smart Squad had a party as a group and Luna and Jake got into a few fights, getting to the point where they despised each other. Due to feeling left out for not having a partner or a job, Luna re-visited her home planet of Sixam. Whilst on her home planet, Luna met another young adult alien named Marc Redkey who she seemed to get along well with. Luna then decided to follow in Jessy's footsteps and become a scientist also because of her traits. Luna went out to Fire and Flames with Marc for a date and they became an official couple. They then decided to live together on Sixam. Luna was marked as unplayed and moved to Sixam to live with Marc. She is now seen in the background of many episodes. Years after moving out of the city, Luna had her first child with Marc, a little girl named Karlee who Jake and Ryder met. A few years later they had another little girl named Meredith Luna and Marc were not married at the time but raised their daughters on the planet of Sixam. Luna was seen at The Chez Lama when Charlie Rose, Willow and Asher all went out for a family meal to celebrate the twins' new jobs and Luna appeared to have been on a date with some guy who was not Marc.... Trivia * Luna glows different colors depending on what mood she is in. * Three characters in the series are actually named Luna: the alien Luna Iskadar, Noelle's friend Luna De La Cruz, and Max's sister Luna Munch. *Luna joined the scientist career, the same job Jessy had. *Although she hung out with Faith, Ryder and Jake a lot, Luna is not officially part of the smart squad. *Luna is the first sim to move to Sixam. *Luna was created during the "Mystery Genetics Challenge #2". *Luna was first given the randomised name Anna Maxwell. *Luna was a part of In The City series until she moved out to live with Marc and was marked as unplayed. *Clare said that she regrets adding Luna to the game because it takes away some realism. *In Episode 49 of In The Suburbs, Luna is seen to of have had her first daughter/child, Karlee Iskadar with her boyfriend (or husband) Marc Redkey. *Luna is Sixamish. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Adopted Category:Female